All I Want For Christmas Is You
by ForeverTwin611
Summary: "What do you want for Christmas, bastard?" "Oh that's an easy one! All I want for Christmas is my lovely little Lovi!" Spamano Christmas one-shot. Merry Christmas everyone!


**Ah, Merry Christmas everyone~ Well...at least where I am it's still Christmas (10:30 pm)...and if it's not Christmas where you are, well...Merry December 26th? :D;**

**Well I've had lots of family over for the last couple days and because I'm known for procrastinating on EVERYTHING I didn't write this until a couple hours ago even though I've had the idea in my head for the last week...*shot* **

**Anyway this is just some short Christmas-themed Spamano one-shot (Because you just can't get enough of these can you?) that I had an impulse to write~**

**I actually ended up liking it a lot so I hope you do too~ :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...or Christmas...?**

**Warnings: Lovino's potty mouth (If you've ready my other Spamano fic, you know that my Lovi curses A LOT) and implied sexual references~**

* * *

_All I Want For Christmas Is You~_

_XxX_

"What do you want for Christmas, bastard?"

I leaned against the frame of the archway, arms crossed, and face pulled into a pout. I watched as Antonio looked up from the stove, face flushed from the heat of the food he was cooking for dinner.

"Ah, what do _I _want for Christmas?" I rolled my eyes. God he was such a stupid bastard sometimes. But that oblivious smile on his face was enough for me to hold my tongue for once.

"Yes, you. I kinda said that."

"But you said bastard, Lovi~"

"…Exactly. _You."_

Antonio chuckled and pulled the sizzling food off of the stove and switched one of the knobs on the bottom, turning it off. "Well that's an easy one!" he rounded the corner and made his way over to me. I remained how I was, only tilting my head up slightly to glance at his smiling face. Antonio slinked his arms around my waist and hooked me to his side. Not expecting the sudden movement, I stumbled and found myself pressing against his chest, a scarlet blush coursing across my cheeks.

"All I want for Christmas is you, Lovi!"

God that was such an Antonio-like answer. He was such a sappy bastard, always going on about how he_ loves _me, how sad he would be _without_ me, and how he wants to _t-touch _me when we get into those kinds of moods.

...He's really good at it too dammit. Like his words, his touches are loving and gentle and-

"Ah Lovi! You look just like a little tomato!" I instantly snapped back to reality at Antonio's sing-song like tone.

"S-shut up, bastard!" I yelled, pushing against his chest. The Spaniard just laughed again and paced a step backwards, holding his hands up defensively. I crossed my arms over my chest and shot him a half-hearted glare, my face burning.

"I-I'm serious! It's Christmas fucking Eve and I need to know what you want!"

"Oh, I was being serious!" Antonio said, stepping back into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator, starring into its depths before pulling out a basket of ripe, red tomatoes. He turned back to me and leaned across the counter, another one of those smiles on his face, "All I want for Christmas is my lovely little Lovi~"

Damn this blush was making me feel a little faint...Stupid country of fucking passion or whatever...

"W-well you already have me so pick something else!" I practically yelled at him. I could see Antonio's eyes lighten up at my words and he ran over to me again, wrapping his arms around me for a second time with so much force that it nearly knocked me over.

Damn this was getting repetitive...

I didn't fight back this time though. It was my own fault and (despite popular belief) I actually kinda liked being pressed to Antonio's chest like this. It was warm and strong and he smelled good dammit! Like Spanish spices and tomatoes! I could feel his chest resonating as he spoke up again.

"Then I don't need anything else~" I could feel his hand stroking my hair between his long fingers. I sighed quietly and spoke into his shirt, voice much quieter than before.

"I might as well go wrap myself up then."

"Oh would you~?" Slightly horrified I looked up at his more than normally excited face and shook my head.

"N-no you fucking perv!" Antonio pouted and continued to stroke my hair, fingers lingering closer to my curl.

"Aw but Lovi would look so cute wrapped up with a bow and everything!" Antonio's thumb and index finger reached the base of my curl and twirled it in between his fingers. I could feel my whole body flush and...

Did that moan come from _my_ lips dammit?

Cue head butt.

"Son of a bitch!" I swore as I pulled back to watch over the whimpering Spaniard as he bent over, clutching his stomach.

"Aw L-Lovi~!" the bastard whined, daring to look up again, "That really hurt~"

"It's your own fault, pervert!" I yelled, "What kind of weird fetish is that?" Antonio opened his mouth to answer but I held up a hand to stop him, "Don't even answer that." Antonio chuckled, wincing, and stood up again, leaning in to kiss me on the forehead before going to the oven which was now beeping obnoxiously.

"Whatever you say, Lovi~"

After taking my good sweet time to let the blush fade from my checks (bout damn time) I made my way over to the counter and sat down on one of the stools, leaning over to sniff the aroma of a well-cooked Spanish meal. I felt my mouth water and reached across the wide space to steal a drink from Antonio's glass of water.

"Those rapists you call friends are coming over for dinner, right?" I asked, making sure to let Antonio know from my tone that I was not looking forward to the sure to be traumatizing experience. For one, Antonio just had to pick two of the countries I hated the most to be his god damn friends. There was France, the wino bastard who always tried to feel Feli and me up. At least I noticed though unlike my less than intelligent brother. He just sat there on the frog's lap while the sick bastard stroked his fucking leg or something pervy like that.

At least he did until the potato bastard stepped in. Speaking of potato bastards, that was the other one. Well, the potato bastard's brother: the self-proclaimed "Most Awesome Man on Earth". Prussia. Damn I heard an earful every time the ex-nation decided to show up at my-…Antonio's doorstep. Geez, talk about loud and obnoxious.

I continued to pout until Antonio looked up from the food and nodded, "Yes, Gilbert and Francis are coming over. As well as Ludwig and Feli!"

"Just fucking _great_."

"Oh come on, Lovi~" Antonio said, chopping up the tomatoes now, "You haven't seen Feli in a while!" That was true actually. Lately, I've found myself living over at Antonio's house more and more and I don't think I've seen Feli, or been back to Italy for that matter, in over 3 months.

"When are they coming over then?"

"Any minute now!" I raised an eyebrow.

"And you aren't done with dinner yet? What the hell have you been doing all day?" The Spaniard looked up and me and tilted his head to the side.

"You forgot already? We woke up this morning and I leaned over to kiss you! You looked so cute that I just had to touch you again! You kissed and touched me back and one thing lead to another and we ended up making lo-"

"YES I REMEMBER NOW THANK YOU!" I yelled, blush returning to my face. Antonio recoiled slightly but not without his typical grin.

"Oh! That's a relief cause it was really good and-" I reached across the counter to slap a hand over Antonio's mouth, stopping him in mid-sentence.

"I-I know dammit! I was t-there, remember?" Antonio nodded and I removed my hand but not before the stupid Spaniard kissed my palm. Before I could yell at him some more there was a ring at the front door and if Antonio had been a dog, he ears would have perked up. He smiled and dropped everything he was doing, running out into the foyer to open the door.

"Yes! Come on in!" I could hear him faintly from the other room, and the combined voices of the company answered in reply. I sighed and moved to the cabinet to grab an aspirin.

Or two…

Or three…

It was going to be a long night dammit.

* * *

Damn French bastards, damn potato bastards, damn annoying younger brothers, damn Spanish bastard for still not giving me a good idea for what to give him, and damn the headache that was now pounding against the inside of my skull.

I groaned, laying my head on the arm of Antonio's comfortable red plush couch and closing my eyes, the darkness making my head feel a bit better. That was, until someone (who would die later) plopped down right on top of me.

I yelped in surprise and flailed my arms out, hitting my attacker in the gut.

"Argh!" Damn I recognized him as motherfucking Prussia, "What was-" The albino looked down and cracked an annoying grin, "Oh it's Romano! Didn't see you there you're such a small little twerp!"

"Fuck you! Get the hell off!" I yelled, still trying to beat the bastard to potato pulp.

"Fine fine! Geez the awesome me will go find somewhere more awesome to sit down!" I breathed a long breath as he got off and I immediately sat up again. Which I really shouldn't have done. I felt my vision go black and I tried rubbing my temples to rid my mind from the new pain that had just seized my mind's vital regions.

Antonio must have noticed because a second later he was sitting next to me, holding the sides of my head in his hands, looking into my tired eyes.

"Ah, is my little Lovi not feeling well?" he asked softly, replacing my fingers with his own, rubbing my temples. I had to admit it felt kinda good and I relaxed into his touch, letting my eyes flutter closed again, "Can I do anything to help?"

Suddenly an idea struck me. A fucking _genius_ idea dammit!

"I think I would feel better if you would tell me what I can get you for Christmas…" I said in the best frail voice I could manage. Antonio chuckled and shook his head.

"I already told you, Lovi. All I want for Christmas is you~"

Damn. That didn't work. Bastard. He's too kind and compassionate for his own damn good. And mine for that matter.

"I'm going to go get you some medicine, okay?" he continued, still speaking in that gentle tone. He leaned down to kiss my temple before getting off the couch and walking into the other room. I watched as his figure disappeared around the archway and I sank back into the couch cushions, not at all satisfied.

Damn Antonio. Why couldn't he just tell me something I could just wrap up and chuck at him tomorrow? I could wrap myself up, I suppose. (I could name a couple bastards who were here that would be more than willing to help.) And…n-no dammit!

But…what would it be like? What if I showed up in Antonio's room with only a bow? The Spanish bastard would probably get so horny (because I bet I'd look damn sexy in only Christmas wrappings) that he would pull me forcefully to the bed, rip of the less than modest bow and then-

…m-maybe this wasn't such a bad idea…

"Christmas troubles?" I flinched as another smooth voice spoke up to my right and I found the French bastard sitting in the arm chair next to me, "I heard something about a Christmas present for Antonio~?"

"None of your fucking business, frog." I spat, glaring at him.

"Oh but maybe I could help~?" I looked at him for a long time, never faltering in my well-rehearsed grimace. Well, he was a country of romance. He (as much as I hated to admit it) might actually be able to help. I turned away from him and starred straight forward at the TV which was portraying some retarded Spanish soap opera.

"I asked Antonio what he wanted for Christmas and he just said he wanted me."

"Is that it?"

"…Yes…" The stupid wino just face-palmed and shook his head. For some reason it really pissed me of and I yelled at him again.

"What the hell's with that face!"

"Ohoho~" he chuckled, peering up from beneath his fingers, "And what is so wrong with what dear Toni requested?"

"Well it's not something I could just…w-wrap up and give him!"

"And why not?"

"…"

He shook his head again and leaned forward in his seat, "If you wish, I have something I could lend you that would make Antonio quite…_excited_~" Then the bastard grinned at me in a way that made a shiver go down my spine.

"H-hell no!" I said defensively, scooting away from the creep.

"Oh but it would fit you perfectly!"

"What the fuck? Get away from me!"

"Let me just try it on you!"

"Francis? Why are you chasing Lovi~?"

"Veh, are we playing tag~?"

"No Feliciano."

"Let the awesome me join!"

"Lovi stop so I can take your temperature~!"

"D-dammit Antonio that's a rectal thermometer!"

"Oh it is~? Then roll over!"

"N-NO!"

"Come on you're already used to shit goin' up your-"

_"Bruder!"_

"Veh, I don't get it~"

"Oh you don't~? Let me explain~"

_"Francis!"_

"AHHH!"

* * *

After all the bat shit crazy chasing and profanity finally settled down it was already nearing midnight and the company was (finally) leaving.

"Veh~ I'll miss you big brother!" said Feliciano, latching onto my arm and hugging me tightly, "Come visit every once in a while, okay?"

"O-okay Feliciano…just…l-let go of me! I can't fucking b-breathe!"

"Veh~? Oh sorry!" I breathed deeply as Feliciano released me from his vice-like grip.

"See yah round, Toni! Thanks for the awesome food! Come on West, Feli!" Gilbert said, walking back to the car, waving for the others to follow him. Ludwig said a polite goodbye and Feliciano followed, hanging off the potato bastard's arm.

"I'm going to start cleaning up, okay?" Antonio asked, walking back into the kitchen, having already said all of his goodbyes, "Have a safe trip, Francis!"

I was about to yell at him for leaving me alone with the molester but it was too late as Antonio had already disappeared back into the house. The French bastard walked up to me next and patted me on the head. I quickly slapped his hand away and retreated slightly. Francis chuckled.

"Remember, the offer is still-"

"No thank you! Goodbye now!" And I slammed the door in the bastard's face. I could see him through the peephole, shaking his head and walking away, laughing to himself.

Stupid perverted wino…

Suddenly I heard my wristwatch beep and I held it up to check the time.

_12:00 am._

Huh. So it was already Christmas and I still hadn't gotten Antonio anything…I sighed heavily and began making my way back to the kitchen where I could hear the clinking out plates and pots and the sound of running water. I might as well say Merry Christmas anyway…

I entered under the archway into the kitchen and walked up to the counter.

"M-Merry Christmas, Antonio." I said. I could see him look up from the dishes and figured this was the best time to start my apology, "Sorry I-" but I was cut short as Antonio came from behind the counter and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him and pressing our lips together. And it wasn't a typical everyday kiss from him either. It was one of those desperate and forceful kisses that he did leading up to…oh _god_…

I managed to pull away enough so that I had room to speak, meaning that our lips were still only inches apart, "W-what's with you...?" I breathed, watching as Antonio reached up to my head and came back with something red and shiny in his palm.

A…a _bow_.

"What's this Lovi~?" Antonio said against my lips, "Did you decide to get me my Christmas wish after all?"

I couldn't even process words at that moment. H-How the hell had that gotten there? I tried to think back (it was difficult when a sexy Spanish bastard was practically centimeters from your face dammit) and finally thought of it. That fucking French bastard! He patted me on the head right before he left and…

…I'm going to fucking _kill _him! He's going to wish that he had never been born when I go all ape shit on his-

"It's what I've always wanted~ Thank you Lovi!" I focused back on the Spaniard in front of me.

…I could kill France later. I had more pressing matters at hand dammit.

"You better like it d-dammit…" I said, more weakly than intended. Antonio grinned and kissed me on the lips again, sliding a hand down my back, making me shiver.

"I think I'm going to try it out~" he said against my lips, smiling, "What do you think?"

"D-do whatever the hell you want…" I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and looking into those deep emerald eyes of his, "It's your present." Antonio chuckled.

"Merry Christmas, Lovi~"

"M-Merry Christmas, bastard."

* * *

***end curtain***

**Hah, well I hoped you liked the fluff and weird whatever the hell that was. Humor? ...Yes I think I see a small attempt at that as well.._huh._**

**Oh well. I like it. It made me smile~**

**Now I must finish the next chapter of World Camp...seriously...it's been_ forever _since an update. *sigh***

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and enjoyed this kinda late present from me to you! Sorry I didn't get you a gift receipt! D:**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! :D**


End file.
